minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatBeardyGuy/Useified Friends (Episode 7 story) PART 7
it's about time The Stealth Mission Jesse and the gang finally made it up the cliff! Took them long enough. Jesse signals them to follow his lead, and they all dive under a suspiciously high house. Jesse: Got the tools? Olivia: Yes. Jesse and the gang pull out their items, and they were huge. Jesse: We need this lever, TNT, Redstone... Jesse: And a redstone torch. Jesse: Ivor, here's your rose, Petra, there's your sticks and lapis... Lukas, there's your slime blocks, and Olivia, theres all your redstone stuff. Ivor: Jesse, you can't simply just place TNT, redstone, and turn them on without super mobs attacking you from all directions! It's why I still have these potions after our Sky City adventure. Now, choose one! The possibilities are endless!...well, not endless, but 3 very good possibilities. Jesse: Give me a Potion of Swiftness. Ivor: Alright, alright, don't rush me. Ivor hands Jesse the potion. Jesse: Gotta go fast. He drinks the potion. Time seemed to slow down all around him, for everyone elses point of view, Jesse drank all sorts of coffee. He dashes, quickly! He places down redstone with his hand like a ferris wheel, placing down buttons at high speeds, dodging Creepers and Zombies left and right, they didn't even see what was coming to them! Jesse dashes again, more redstone, more TNT, and more button pushing. Jesse: Great, now I just need this lever to be placed down for this BIG TNT! Jesse places down, and is about to flick it, when... Lever: WOAH WOAH WOAH, I thought we had an agreement here to not flip me, I am tired of you kids trying to flip me, thinking something productive would happen. I'm tired of all you crafting me and using me as furnace fuel. I'm tired of being helpful to you. Jesse flips the lever anyway. KABOOOOOOM! The TNT explodes, leaving nothing but dust. Savage! PAMA wakes up. PAMA: Is that you, Jesse? This is a rather silly thing to do, don't you think? I will make sure that you will be made useful. The rest of the gang catch up to Jesse. Jesse: That is called Entrance Making 101! Now I need to go to the CORE and remove the Redstone Heart. Petra: Soren really needs to tell us about it... Jesse: Olivia, you ok there? Olivia: Yup, all those mobs are cleared. Her bow was slightly scratched. Jesse: Good. Now, hand me over your buckets, I need to stop PAMA. Ivor, Petra and Lukas hand Jesse their buckets of water. Lukas: I believe in you, Jesse. Go kick that computer's non-existant butt! Petra runs ahead, slicing zombies. Jesse then jumps in the cave. The Conversation Jesse finds himself in a world full of glass, and redstone. He sees 3 spires and a giant screen. Jesse: The three spires! The screen activates, revealing PAMA's red smiling face. PAMA: Greetings, Jesse. I, of course, have been expecting you. Though, I am rather surprised how quickly you gained access. '''My defences are significant. It should have been impossible for you to come in here. Jesse: I didn't come here to talk. I'm here to put you OUT OF ORDER. PAMA: Your bravery is an impressive quality. I look forward to studying that aspect of your personality, once you have been made useful. PAMA has an eyebrow raise. PAMA: Out of simple curiosity, how exactly did you plan to deactivate me? Jesse looks worried. PAMA: Now that you know your plan is a futile one, you might as well share it with me. Jesse pulls out his bucket. Jesse: I'm gonna make it rain, PAMA. ''All over you.'' PAMA: Ha ha. Ha ha. It will take more than water to defeat me. Jesse: We'll see about that! PAMA Fight Jesse: I don't have time for this! Zombies and spiders appear from right to left, respectively. Jesse knew he had to choose which one to kill first. He goes for the spiders first. Jesse: Outta my way! Jesse pulls out his sword. He slices one spider, then jumps on another, getting onto a spire. He jumps up to the top. PAMA: Your attacks never worry me. Jesse: You so sure about that? Jesse pours water on the first spire, deactivating it. PAMA: You are very good at being a hinderance, but not good enough. PAMA shows one hazard symbol on his screen, Jesse jumps down and goes to the right. He slices one zombie, who nearly falls off, Jesse shoves it, knocking off another zombie. Jesse then climbs up the second spire, reaching the top once more. PAMA: I am surprised how you are not useful yet. Jesse then pours water on the second one, removing some redstone and deactivating it. PAMA: You have inflicted.. minor damage. Owie. It shows two hazard signs. PAMA: I may have underestimated you, Jesse. Jesse runs to the third spire. Jesse: Bet your regretting your decision now, are you, PAMA? PAMA: Your decisions will not matter to me, once you have been made useful. Jesse: If I had a Diamond every time I heard that word... Suddenly, a familiar face jumps down from the third spire. Harper: YOU WILL REMOVE YOUR WATER. She had the same cold red eyes as all the rest of the citizens, showing that she too was mind controlled. PAMA: Your attempts to defeat me have been impressive, Jesse, I know I'll be helped out a lot once you have been made useful. Jesse: I can't use my last bucket on Harper when there's still one tower left. Harper jumps up, Jesse dodges her blow. He then climbs up the tower. Harper: THIS IS GETTING SAD. He finally reaches the top. Harper: The odds of you successfuly defeating me are 3762 to one. Jesse: Never tell me the odds. Jesse then pours the last bucket on the last spire, deactivating it. But his victory was held short. Harper knocks Jesse off the spire, still being mind controlled. It's a wrestle now. Harper: MY DEFEAT SHALL BE USELESS! YOU WILL BE USEFUL! Jesse slowly regains his strength. Jesse: Betcha not feeling so sure about yourself now, are you, PAMA? Jesse knocks the back of Harper's head into the water, unchipping her. She wakes up. Harper: Jess-e? Harper: That was worse than I coulda imagined... Jesse: Don't worry, PAMA's nearly finished. Harper: Good. Ah! Jesse! Behind you! PAMA: Ouchie, detected! It pulls the Redstone Heart Spire down deeper and deeper. Harper: It's removing the Redstone Heart to save itself! Rip it out before it's too late! Jesse: You bet I will. Friendships To The Test Jesse dashes up to the spire, jumps up, and is knocked down by something, he lands next to Harper. Harper: We got company. Jesse finds the spire going down to reveal a tough-looking red eyed Axel. He walks off in perfect uniosm. Harper: Your friend looks tough, sure you can handle it? Jesse pulls out his sword. Axel: Why keep trying, Jesse? You will only fail. Axel then goes to the NEXT LEVEL. Axel: Just as you have failed to save Reuben. Just as you have failed to leave your friends back home. You will fail to defeat me. And Gabriel, that coward Soren, and even your worst enemies will soon be made useful. Jesse holds back from his tears. Axel: Drawing it out like this won't hurt me. But it might hurt Axel, and you WILL be made useful. Jesse: You'll never make ME useful, PAMA! I can promise you that! Axel: You are fighting me with... bad jokes? PAMA's screen shows a question mark. Jesse: Well, not intentionally... Jesse then looks back at the water, then at Axel. Jesse: Ok, Axel, let's see what you got... Harper: Careful, Jesse, I hope you know what you're doing! Axel charges at Jesse. He successfully dodges, but Axel stops 1 inch away from the water. He turns his head to Jesse. Axel: You cannot win. I honestly think you should sit down and think things over. Jesse: No time to spare, I gotta get to that Heart! Axel: Enough of this! Axel chases after Jesse. Jesse: Oh, crud, I just realised that Axel is super buff now because of that Redstone Chip... Axel then smashes down, Jesse avoids it, but the glass breaks. He's now ON the spire. He uses his Command Block Sword to break the glass above it. He then attempts to rip it out. PAMA's screen shows all sorts of emotions, being corrupted. Axel's eyes go back to normal. Axel: Argh! My head, dude... JESSE?! Jesse looks down on the worried Axel. His eyes go back to red. Axel: This is getting silly. Jesse: Fight it, Axel. I need you to help me fight PAMA. Axel then '''PUNCHES Jesse off the spire, Axel hangs on to the ledge, and Jesse hangs on to Axel's feet. His eyes go back to normal. Axel: I can't fight it, dude! PAMA's too... Back to red. Axel: This has gone on far too long. I will destroy you both to preserve functionality. Back to normal. Axel: PAMA's too strong, I can't hold on, Jesse... Jesse: DON'T LET GO, AXEL! I can save you if I can just get to that Heart! Jesse slowly climbs up Axel. Axel: I can feel my head like it's on fire, with no control whatsoever. Axel is about to snap. Axel: GET OUT OF MY HEAD, PAMA! Jesse finally reaches the top and is about to yank the Heart out, when a Red-Eyed Axel comes up with a worried look. Axel: Jesse, please, stop. Please. Do not deactivate me. I know I have made some very poor decisions recently. But I can change. I can show you so much. I can help you get home to Endercon... Jesse looks at Axel. Axel: I can be useful... to you. Jesse:... Jesse: Your right, I forgive you.... Jesse: YOU JUST NEED A REBOOT. Jesse yanks out the Redstone Heart. PAMA goes crazy with the emotions. PAMA: Noooooooo........... Loading screen. Error screen. Near Death Axel's eyes go back to normal, and is about to slip off when Jesse saves him. Jesse: Come on, let's get you out of here. He grabs the Redstone Heart. The gang are all inside PAMA now, and Lukas points to Jesse and the near-dead Axel. He drops Axel down on the floor. Lukas: Jesse! You did it! Petra: Oh no, Axel, is he... Axel seemed.. dead.. Ivor: When you removed the Redstone Heart, it must of severed their connection. Jesse: Axel, please, your one of my best friends, and the toughest guy I know! You are way too tough for an evil screen to take you down! Olivia:...Axel? ... ... ... Axel wakes up! Axel: Wow, never knew you cared so much! Ha ha, the look on your faces! Jesse and the gang's faces were shocked. Jesse: He's OK! Jesse hugs Axel. Axel: OW! I'm still in pain you know... Axel: I can't believe I tried to kill you. Jesse: There is no need to apologise. PAMA is to blame. Speaking of PAMA, I found THIS! He pulls out the Redstone Heart. Olivia: Beautiful. Harper: It can help you find your way home. Jesse: Care to go into more detail? Harper: When we get back into the Portal Network, I'll show you. We should head outside, since the people are waking up! We should be there to say hello! Petra: Plus, this place gives me the creeps. Axel: About time we got a real win. The Aftermath Jesse and the gang exit the cave to be in the overworld at daytime. Axel sees all the zombies burning. Axel: Ah, to be in total control of my own brain again... Harper: Don't forget, you were only chipped for a while, the rest of the people, though... Jesse looks at an ongoing victory celebration. Harper: It's a whole different story. Come on. The crowd waves at Jesse's Gang. Random Citizen: You! You were the one who rescued us! Who are you? Jesse: Well, I'm Jesse and we're the Order of the Stone! Boom! We travel dimensions, doing good days! They all do a dramatic pose. R. Citizen: Well, thank you. We owe you one! Harper: Yes, Jesse and the gang did do it! And I thank them. R. Citizen: Harper... is that.. YOU? He had an angry face. A crowd gathers. Harper: Yes, Hi Harry. Jesse: Oh wow, he's the real Harry, like from the lab! Harry: You didn't do this to us, did you? Margaret: You did. Jesse: Wait, hold on! Harper helped us defeat PAMA! We couldn't have done any of this without her! Harry: So, we're just supposed to forgive her now? Margaret: I don't think so. Ron: Harper stripped this place BARE. How are we supposed to rebuild? Jesse: Whatever you decide to do, Harper will help you, RIGHT? He nudges Harper. Harper: Yes, yes. Once I help these travellers find their way home, I'll come back here, and we'll make this world great again! Axel and Olivia stare at Harper awkwardly. Ron: Alright, that works. Harper: You know, I was hoping they would never see me again, but this is now my home away from home. The gang arrive at the portal. Jesse strikes it with the Flint and Steel, it glows a bright red color. Jesse: They'll come around. Let's go. All the gang exit the portal, except for Jesse and Olivia. Olivia: You know, maybe I shouldn't build all this. Jesse: Hey, whatever this is, it's your choice. Olivia: Thanks, Jesse. Jesse and Olivia exit the portal. The Grand Finale Jesse lands in the Portal Hallway. Jesse: Right back where we started. Axel: Is it weird that I'm happy to see this place again? Jesse: Well, at least there are no evil computers here to chip us... Olivia: Yeah... Jesse: Oh, sorry... Axel: No, no. I'm just happy we're going home. Harper: Now, when we built this place, we had a compass slash map slash navigator. We called it the ATLAS. A thing that charts routes to different worlds. Petra: And you have this Atlas, right? Harper: Well, no, BUT! I know who does. Petra: Aaaargh! Ivor: Should of saw that one coming. Harper: Sorry, sorry. Don't you worry though, we'll just head on up, ask for the Atlas. No fuss, no muss. Easy. Axel: Every time you say 'easy' it's the most hardest thing ever. Jesse: Alright, which portal do we go through? Harper: Oh, you don't have to go through another portal! What you've been looking for has been here the whole time. Harper punches a stone block to break it and reveal redstone. Harper: There you go. All it's waiting for is the key. Everyone awkwardly stares. Harper: That's the heart. Jesse places the Heart in. The Prismarine Portal sinks to reveal stairs. Olivia: This looks familiar. Lukas: Wow, that's a lot of stairs. The Stairway Harper: Now, come on. I'll show you the way. They climb up the stairs. Harper: I'm afraid they won't want to give up the Atlas. Petra: What? Why? Harper: Well, it's complicated, I'll show you. They finally reached the top of the stairs! They come across an ordinary door. Jesse: A door? Just, like, a regular door? Harper: Time to step through and find out. Jesse opens the door. Ivor: VERY BRIGHT! Olivia: I can't see a thing! Harper: Now, I got one more piece of advice. Lukas: What's that. Harper: Don't die! Jesse: WHAT?! Suddenly Harper pushes them through the door. Even Axel! The end. DatBeardyGuy: Well, guys! That's it. The end. We're gonna miss this, aren't we. Of course, nothing built can last forever. This is all for Domitron's Story Blog. Enjoy it all! And without further ado, cheerio! Category:Blog posts